ONE SHOT'S
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: This is just a collection of a few more shots
1. Chapter 1

Eli: this is the start of a collection of a few one shots and they are mostly humorous but if any of you have any ideas for a good one shot please tell me but enough talking time to get to the good stuff on to the first one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC'S so please don't sue me.

The search for pirates!?

It was a bright sunny day on Möbius we go to the Chaotix's Directive Agency where Vector and Charmy were watching a documentary on pirates while Espio was meditateing in the corner.

"The pirates were notoriously greedy some even buried there treasure in the ground and had map's so they could find their treasure later..." The narrator said and it was then Vector turned off the TV and he had an idea.

"Charmy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vector asked.

"Treasure hunt?" Charmy asked.

"Treasure hunt." Vector answered. "Hey Espio!" He yelled.

"What?" Espio asked.

"Come on were going on a treasure hunt." Vector said.

"Count me out you two have fun with your little treasure hunt." Espio said returning to his meditation.

"Oh come it'll be fun, fun, fun, fun." Charmy said flying around Espio till he had enough of it.

"ALRIGHT I'LL GO, HAPPY NOW!?" Espio asked losing his temper.

"Yes, now let's go." Vector said as the three Chaotix's headed off on there search for their treasure first they decided to go to the beach to search for buried treasure.

"Man, I can't believe that we're having no luck at all with this." Vector said holding a shovel.

"Well maybe we wouldn't have such a hard time finding treasure if we had a map instead of just digging holes everywhere." Espio said pointing at what used to be a beautiful beach now looked like the place had a mole infestation and the people on the beach weren't happy about that at all then they pulled out pitchforks and torches from hammer space.

"GET THEM!" They all yelled out.

"AHHHHHH!" All the Chaotix's yelled out at the same time as they were chased out of the beach they finally made it to the agency in one piece.

"*huff* Well that could've went better." Vector said.

"You think, because of your little treasure hunting adventure were banned from ever stepping one foot on that beach." Espio said aggravated with his teammates shenanigans.

"Well look on the bright side Espio." Charmy said.

"What possible bright side is there?" Espio asked.

"Because I just realized that we don't need to look for the treasure itself, we look for pirates then when we find them they'll lead us to their treasure's and we don't even have to work for it." Charmy said proud

"Charmy that has to be the most..." Espio started to say before being cut off by Vector.

"Brilliant plan Charmy." Vector said.

"Glad I could help." Charmy said happily flying all over the room meanwhile Espio stood there dumbfounded by the sheer stupidity of his teammates.

Well what're sitting here for let's go." Vector said.

"*sigh* I truly am surrounded by idiots." Espio said as they left the agency agian to look for pirates which lasted for five hours till Espio had enough of this whole pirate hunting plan.

"Alright that's it I can't take it anymore, first of all we wouldn't find a pirate in a mall." Espio said as he pointed out their searching spot was just the food court at a mall. "Second of all even if we found a pirate, who's to say that they'd just give us their treasure in the first place." Espio said just then Snow was walking around and noticed the Chaotix's were standing at the food court and decided to walk over to them.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Snow asked them as he walked over to them.

"We're looking for pirates so they can give us their treasure, treasure, treasure, treasure." Charmy said flying around Snow and it was then Snow came up with a idea.

"Oh if you're looking for pirates then you should go look for Pisces after all he's a pirate." Snow said as Vector and Charmy's eyes widened in amazement while Espio merely faceplamed at his idiot teammates were buying his story.

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"Yup and not only that he's stinking, filthy rich." Snow said and that was enough for Vector.

"Alright, let's go find Pisces." Vector said as he and Charmy left and Espio sighed and followed them them leaving Snow alone.

Good luck you guy's." Snow yelled out to them. "Heh heh, this should be interesting." Snow said going back to what he was doing before he met up with the Chaotix's.

"There he is." Charmy said as they finally found Pisces who was walking around in a fish store.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Vector asked himself then he came up with a plan. "Hey Espio you got any drug lined shurikens?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, why?" Espio asked.

"Great, when Pisces comes out you throw them at him and while he's knocked out we'll take him back to the agency and get him to give us his treasure.

"*sigh* I can't believe I'm going to do this." Espio said as he got into a ninja stance ready to throw the shurikens the moment he see's Pisces and a few minutes later Pisces came out of the fish store.

"Ah, nothing like eating out." Pisces said picking a gold fish skeleton out of his teeth and then he felt a sharp pain he looked at himself to shurikens on his stomach and a few seconds later he fell down unconscious.

"All right, great throw Espio." Charmy said happily.

"Great now let's go get him." Vector said as he picked Pisces up and they left to head to the agency. When they got there they got a chair and rope and tied Pisces up. "Great job you guy's, now how are we going to wake him up?" Vector asked and then Charmy smiled mischievously.

"I know a way." Charmy said as he flew up and then flew down fast stinging Pisces right in his left leg causing him to not only wake up but also to cause him to scream in pain.

"Where am I?" Pisces asked after he stopped screaming.

"Your at the Chaotix's Directive Agency, now enough talk where's the treasure?" Vector asked.

"What, I don't have any treasure." Pisces said.

"We can do this all day, where's the treasure?" Vector asked.

"I told you I don't have any treasure." Pisces said and this went on for a couple of hours.

"Wow, that is one stubborn pirate." Charmy said causing Pisces to twitch angrily.

"WHAT, YOU MORONS THINK IM A PIRATE!?" Pisces yelled.

"We don't think we know." Vector said.

"That's just stupid, who told you I was a pirate?" Pisces asked.

"Snow did." Charmy said causing Pisces to shake in anger.

"Snow told you I was a pirate, well he's my first mate so untie me so we can get you're treasure." Pisces said calmly. They did and then they went out to find Snow and when they did Pisces formed a water sword.

"SNOW!" Pisces yelled Snow then turned around to face a absolutely furious Pisces with the Chaotix's

"Now buddy calm down." Snow said.

"It's pay back time snowflake." Pisces said as he started running towards Snow.

"Oh gee, look at the time got to go bye." Snow said.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pisces said chasing after him leaving the Chaotix's alone.

"Vector when will we get our treasure?" Charmy asked.

"One day Charmy, one day." Vector said as he looked at the sunset and in the background there screams of terror\rage.

The End

Eli: not a bad start but if any one has a great idea for a good one shot please review and until next time Snow and Pisces out PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and this is a premier of a new character who may or may not appear in future stories but enough talk on to the story.

It was a dark stormy night (how cliche) in a cemetery we go see a dark shadowy figure in a hooded cloaked digging up a coffin and when it got to the coffin it opened it up and revealed a skeleton with unique teeth the front two looked like fangs.

"Finally, after so long I finally found where you were buried soon you will have what's rightfully yours." The dark figure said pulling out a dagger and quickly cut himself on the wrist and he began to bleed he then leaned in and put some of the dripping blood where the skeletons heart would be at after a few drops he then stepped back from the skeleton. "Mhahahahahahahaha. It's finally happening soon the whole world will know true terror!" The Shadow laughed like a madman and then the skeleton started to move and then it's organs started to reform and finally it's flesh started to reform around it until it was fully alive and then it stepped out of the coffin and revealed it to be a Mobian bat.

"I have returned from the dead." The bat said.

"Yes...Yes... YES! At long last you have finally returned Count Sattin." The dark figure said walking in front of him and kneeling in front of him.

"You are the one who brought me back to life I presume?" Sattin asked.

"Yes, I was the one who brought you back from your century long rest." The dark figure said still kneeling.

"Arise, you have done me a great favor in return I shall trust you to watch over my coffin while the accused sun is out." Sattin said.

"It would be an honor." The dark figure said.

"Hmm, in my absence what all have vampires done?" Sattin asked.

"Uhm, how to put this... You are the last living vampire, for now." The dark figure said sinisterly.

"How tragic for my kind, anyway what did you mean for now?" Sattin asked.

"I mean you bite a select few and they will be at your command and that way the world will be your's for the taking." The dark figure said.

"I like the way you think, but who to bite?" Sattin asked himself.

"Oh, I know a couple of people." The dark figure said pulling out a cube from his cloak and pressed a button on it showing a holographic image of Sonic and all his friends. This is Sonic the hedgehog he's the hero of the world imagine if he was at your beck and call how the world would be so scared to go against you." He said and Sattin smiled and looked at everyone and noticed Rouge.

"Who's that?" Sattin asked pointing at Rouge.

"Hmm, that would be Rouge the bat one of that annoying hedgehog's friends." The dark figure said.

"I like her she will be my queen when we take over the world." Sattin said.

"Well we mustn't waste time after all the sun will be out soon." The dark figure said.

"Then away we go." Sattin said as the dark figure left he followed him in search of there victims they started there quest to find Sonic and friends. "Wow a lot as changed since I was alive." He said taking in the new site's.

"Yes but one thing hasn't changed, the people are still cowards hounded by fear, but more importantly I see Sonic and what luck he appears to be with the majority of his friends if I were you I would attack now." The dark figure said pointing at Sonic, Tail's, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Charmy, and Cream and Cheese.

"You're right about that, now watch you're in for a show of a lifetime." Sattin said as he transformed into a regular bat and flew towards the group.

"I'm counting on it." The dark figure said.

"*sigh* Why on earth did you drag us here Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Well Halloween's tomorrow so I thought we'd get a head start and tell some scary stories." Amy said.

"You mean to tel me you dragged me all the way out here for a stupid party when I could be busy training to outdo faker once and for all." Shadow said.

"I CONCUR WITH SHADOW, THIS IS POINTLESS." Omega said.

"Aw come on it'll be fun." Amy said trying to get everyone to like her idea.

"You know it's a shame Espio said he was sick and couldn't come I'm sure he'd have a good story to tell." Vector said.

"And Snow and Pisces were already asleep when I went to get them." Sonic said.

"And Blaze and Silver aren't coming till tomorrow, so until then let's try and have fun." Amy said. "Now who wants to tell a story first?" She asked.

"I got one it's about a Blue hedgehog and his stupid friends who didn't know they were being watched, spoiler alert they don't get out of it alive." A voice said.

"Who said that!?" Knuckles yelled.

"I did." Sattin said as he descended on the ground.

"And just who are you?" Shadow said aggravated.

"What am I so easily forgotten?" Sattin asked. "Then I suppose it's time for a history lesson I am none other than Count Sattin." He said as everyone had a look of horror on their faces.

"The... That's not possible you're not real, vampires aren't real." Tail's said as he remembered the stories about him and how evil he was.

"Well here I am in the flesh." Sattin said.

"I don't care what he is he's going down." Sonic said as he was about to do a spindash on him.

"*tsk tsk tsk* How barbaric you obviously need to calm down how about you all look in my eyes and then you'll understand that you're far outmatched." Sattin said as his eyes emitted a hypnotic pluse hypnotizing everyone, everyone but Omega.

"HOSTILE ACTIONS DETECTED PREPARE TO NEUTRALIZE THE THREAT." Omega said getting into a battle stance.

"What this, no one has ever resisted my hypnotic powers, oh well one bite should do the trick." Sattin said charging towards Omega and went towards the neck area and bite down not only to have no affect on Omega but also hurt his mouth in the process. "Gahh what are you made of, metal!?" He asked.

"THAT IS CORRECT I AM E-123 OMEGA." Omega said.

Oh, I see shot's have been fired." Sattin said holding his mouth.

"THAT IS INCORRECT, THIS IS SHOT'S BEING FIRED." Omega said as his hands turned into machine guns and proceeded to shoot Sattin repeatedly till he was out of ammo.

"*pant* That's a pretty good trick you have, but it's my turn now." Sattin said.

"I don't mean to interfere but the sun will be out in five minutes." The dark figure said approaching Sattin.

"*grrr* As much as I want to destroy you I need to take my leave now." Sattin said.

"Not to worry my friend I already prepared our base of operations and your coffin awaits you there and no need to worry about getting there in time I am a master of dark magic I shall teleport us there now." The dark figure said as he mumbled a spell and teleported himself, Sattin, and Sonic and friends just leaving Omega by himself.

"THIS IS BAD." Omega said.

"I'll say." A voice said.

"SHOW YOU'RE SELF AT ONCE OR PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED." Omega said as his hands turned into flamethrowers.

"Relax it's me, Espio." Espio said stepping out in Omega's field of vision.

"OH IT IS ONLY YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASSIST ME IN TRYING TO STOP THE THREAT?" Omega asked.

"Good question, but I'll have to tell you about it later but right now we must go find Snow and Pisces." Espio said as he and Omega went to Snow and Pisces's home and when they got there it was sunrise and when Espio knocked on the door the response was less than happy.

"Pisces answer that door!" Snow yelled.

"No you do it!" Pisces yelled back.

"Don't make me stab you with an icicle!" Snow threatened.

"All right FINE!" Pisces yelled and then he opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Pisces yelled and then he noticed that it was Espio and Omega at the door.

"And good morning to you to, by the way nice slippers." Espio said pointing at the Shark Stompies (don't own) and Pisces turned red in embarrassment.

"They were on sale, now then what do you two want?" Pisces asked.

"No time for the long answer but basically I need you and Snow to come with us on a vampire hunt." Espio said and Pisces glared at him.

"I hope you're happy now, now I'm going back to bed angry." Pisces said as he was just about to close the door then Espio came in. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Tell me do you check under your bed?" Espio asked.

"No why would I?" Pisces asked.

"Just as I thought." Espio said walking to Pisces's room and closed the door.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Pisces yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Snow asked as he stood next to Pisces and then came the sounds of fighting and that went on for about five minutes till Espio came out holding a octopus like creature with horns.

"And that's why you check under your bed." Espio said as he tossed the creature at there feet and Snow went down to touch it but when he did it hissed at them causing him and Pisces to cartoonily scream (put in what ever your favorite cartoon sceam for full effect) and the creature crawled out of the house.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Snow and Pisces asked at the same time.

"That was a bed monster, basically the cockroach of the monster world."

"How do you know so much about monsters?" Snow asked.

"No time for the full answer but basically a vampire has kids the majority of our friends and I need your help." Espio said.

"Well given recent events I believe you, of course we'll help right Pisces." Snow said.

"Sure thing." Pisces said.

"Great, now then there's just two more people we need to get come on." Espio said as he, Snow, Pisces, and Omega left in search for the two people Espio was looking for.

Meanwhile at Count Sattin's hideout.

"Why didn't you tell me that one of them was made of metal?" Sattin asked.

"It slipped my mind." The dark figure said. "Look on the bright side, when he comes back he'll probably bring the rest of his friends and then we can get them all in one foul swoop." He said.

"Your right, but now it's time for me to go into my coffin." Sattin said.

"Oh, one other thing I'm a master of the dark art's and I know you know a particular spell that would help could you teach me?" The dark figure asked.

"Alright it goes like this..." Sattin said.

Back with Espio and company we go to see them in the city looking for the people who Espio was looking for.

"There they are." Espio said pointing at a cafe where Silver and Blaze were enjoying a nice cup of coffee then Espio, Snow, Omega went up to them while Pisces was hiding behind Omega rom fear of what might happen to him.

"Oh, hey there Espio, Snow, Omega care to have a seat and join us?" Silver asked to which they agreed and sat down at the table leaving Pisces perfectly visible which he was freaking out about.

"Relax Pisces I already ate, now come and join us." Blaze said to which Pisces sat next to Snow.

"So Espio what's up?" Silver asked.

"I'm afraid it's bad news first of all I have something to show you all Omega if you'd please." Espio said and Omega played back Sattin's attack on Sonic and friends.

"Oh my god, a vampire kidnapped our friends." Silver said.

"Indeed, but I'm more worried about the dark figure, play it at the moment they leave." Espio said and Omega complied and played it when they left. "There, you see they teleported and that's no ordinary teleportation spell that's a dark spell." He said.

"What's the difference?" Snow asked.

"I believe the better question is how do you know so much about supernatural things?" Pisces asked.

"*sigh* Well to put it briefly I'm a monster hunter." Espio said shocking everyone except Omega who can't be shocked.

"But I thought you were a detective." Blaze said.

"How do you think the agency stay's open, I work with two morons who can't do the simplest task correctly so I became a monster hunter to keep the agency open all the while no one knowing my job till now." Espio said.

"Okay but why are you more worried about the minion than the blood thisty vampire that hypnotized our friends?" Silver asked.

"Because vampires may be powerful they have many weaknesses to destroy them, but the reason being that those who practice dark magic are notoriously evil and will stab you in the back first chance they get not to mention that their spells are insanely powerful." Espio said.

"Well what shall we do then?" Pisces asked.

"Well first things first we need to find where there hiding and fast it's almost night." Espio said.

"FINDING THE TARGET'S WILL BE NO ISSUE I MANAGED TO PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON SATTIN BEFORE THEY LEFT." Omega said.

"Great, where are they?" Espio asked.

"IN THAT HOUSE UP ON THE HILL." Omega said pointing at the stereotypical haunted house with lightning at the background.

"How original, well let's go." Espio said as they left towards the house and when they got there the typical haunted house music stated to play.

"Where is that music coming from?" Snow asked and looked over to see a guy playing an organ.

"What? It's a living, I also accept tips." The guy playing the organ said the response was mumbles as everyone pulled out some money and giving it to the guy. "Thank you." The guy said as left with the organ.

"Anyway time to save our friends." Espio said as they rushed towards the entrance and there was a sign that said "no vampires here".

"Wow how dumb do they take us for." Blaze said.

"I know right." Silver said.

"Alright let's do this." Espio said as he kicked down the door and entered the house to see the dark figure in the center of the room.

"Impressive, no one's ever gotten past the sign before." The dark figure said.

"Let us pass and maybe we won't beat you up that bad." Pisces said pounding his fists together.

"Mhahahahahahahaha, Why on earth would I do that look at what time it is." The dark figure said.

"Oh no we're to late." Espio said looking out the sky to see that it's night.

"Ah, so these are the last of the targets." Sattin said as he flew in next to the dark figure.

"Indeed." The dark figure said.

"It's time to end this once and for all." Sattin said ready to strike.

"I couldn't agree more." The dark figure said pulling out a wooden stake and stabbing Sattin right in the heart.

"*ack* What have you done?" Sattin asked.

"Sorry count, but after you helped me to learn the spell you were nothing to me, no hard feelings." The dark figure said stabbing him again and then Sattin fell dead and turned back into a skeleton.

"See it's like I told you those who use dark magic will stab you in the back." Espio said.

"*Humph* Say what you will but my plan went perfectly I learned the spell for world domination and I eliminated Sonic the hedgehog and the majority of his friends your the only ones standing in my way." The dark figure said.

"You don't know a lot about vampires do you?" Espio asked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?..." The dark figure asked only for his question to be answered by a powerful spindash knocking him down and removing his hood revealing him to be a albino Möbian snake."

"Thanks for the save you guy's, now who's the white snake?" Sonic asked as he and Tail's, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, and Cream and Cheese joined the rest of the group.

"*huff puff* The name's Specter the rattlesnake, and it would appear that I have made a miscalculation one I plan on rectifying right now." Specter said as he fired a couple of magic blasts scattering the group and then he grabbed Cream. "mhahahahahahahaha Looks like the tables have turned now then no one move or else the little girl suffers the consequences." He said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled angrily.

"Your just a special kind of jerk aren't you?" Amy said.

"I am, thank you so much." Specter said but while he was distracted Espio snuck up on him and punched him in the back of the neck and causing him to drop Cream and with Cream out of the way the heroes then beat the living crap out of him so bad that if you had a weak stomach you'd have to look away. "*huff puff* you think you've won I still have the ultimate spell and I'm going to use it to summon a army of demons who'll obey my every command." He said beginning to mumble the spell and then a portal opened in the middle of the floor and from it came Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhes, Michael Myers, and Leather Face. "Yes... Yes... YESSSSSSSS! AT LONG LAST WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Specter laughed like a madman.

"Great, now what do we do now Espio." Silver asked.

"There's only one thing to do, we have beat them and send them back from where they came from , everyone pick a killer and destroy them." Espio said and he Vector, and Charmy went for Leather Face. Shadow, Rouge, Omega went for Michael. Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze went for Freddy. And Snow, Pisces, and Silver went for Jason. While Tail's watched Cream and Cheese so they wouldn't get hurt.

"All right Espio, what's the plan?" Vector asked.

"Simple beat him and that will send him back." Espio said throwing a volley of shurikens at Leather Face who shrugged it off and pulled out his chainsaw and went for Espio.

"Oh yeah this is going to be fun fun fun fun fun." Charmy said as he flew from behind and stung him from behind and then Leather Face went for Charmy while he was distracted Vector came behind him.

"It's time to end this guy now." Vector said grabbing his chainsaw from him and delivered a extremely powerful punch that knocked him out and then he disappeared.

"So we need to beat him no problem." Shadow said as Michael went to slash him with a butcher knife to which Shadow dodged all of them and then Rouge delivered a screwkick on him.

"I thought you could use a hand there Shadow, or should I say foot." Rouge said.

"TARGET SIGHTED, PREPARE FOR TERMINATION." Omega said as unleashed his full arsenal on Michael before he could get up from the screwkick and he was utterly destroyed by Omega's attack.

"Relax I've seen the Nightmare On Elm Street (dont own) and he's waek to fire." Sonic said.

Really in that case leave everything thing to me. " Blaze said as she formed a ring of fire around him and from the other side of the ring she threw a volley of fireballs at him causing him to burn.

"Oh come on I just got here." Freddy said before the fire consumed him causing him to disappear.

"Great everyone else has it easy but nothing I do is working." Snow said throwing icicles at him but Jason was just shrugging them off

"I suppose it's my turn." Pisces said throwing water at him causing him to get scared. Hey he's scared of water in that case let's do this." He said forming a water machete and charged at him and Jason got his machete and they entered a dual.

"Hey Silver can you use your psychokinesis on him?" Snow asked.

"Yeah why?" Silver asked.

"Great do it I got a plan." Snow said as Silver did as he was instructed and used his psychokinesis to hold Jason in place. "All right, now's the time BURNING ICE!" Snow yelled freezing him solid to the bone.

"Great, thanks snow cone now to end this creep." Pisces said forming a water sledgehammer and smashing the ice causing Jason to be broke in pieces to, then with all the killers gone it was only Specter by himself.

"No... No...NOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPING I WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS MOMENT AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" Specter yelled in anger of his crushing defeat.

"Tough luck, but it's time to end this right Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"For once faker your right." Shadow said as he and Sonic both did a spindash and following a strong uppercut knocking Specter unconscious.

"And that's that." Sonic said.

"I HAVE CONTACTED G.U. WILL BE HERE SHORTLY TO PICK UP SPECTER AND SEND HIM TO JAIL." Omega said.

"Hey it's still Halloween we can still have our party." Amy said.

"After the day we had we could use a break, right Knuckie?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, and don't call me Knuckie." Knuckles said then the G.U.N. Agents came in and took the still unconscious Specter to a G.U.N. maximum security prison and our heroes got to enjoy the rest of their Halloween.

End

Eli: I hope you enjoyed our Halloween special and hope you have a happy Halloween. And as always if you have a great idea for a one shot leave a review and it may become a one shot and you'd receive full credit for the idea. So R&R and as always Snow and Pisces out PEACE


End file.
